


Have We Met Before?

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [4]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Drinking, Heavy Petting, Neck Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: perplexed as to how a drunken slumbering Goddess found her way into the backseat of his car, Hades does his best to care for her in her inebriated state, while still fighting off his feelings, attraction, and the similarity she has to the woman he's dreamed of.





	Have We Met Before?

Hades frantically racked his brain, trying to figure out how in the world that the woman of his dreams was suddenly in the back seat of his car, asleep, with a love note.

“Bon Appetit?” he read. “who would try to …. _give_ me Persephone? She’s not a prize, she’s….”

Hades stopped himself as Persephone stirred and snuggled a little deeper in her sleep.

“well… I most certainly can’t leave you out here, you’ll freeze.” 

Hades exited the driver’s side of the car and opened one of the rear doors. Gently, he lifted Persephone up and picked her up. She immediately nuzzled his chest. He gulped. Did she see him pleasuring himself? Or was she asleep the entire time? And why is she snuggling him? She doesn’t even know him.

“I’m going to take you inside now,” he said quietly. “I have no clue how you got here, but we can figure that out tomorrow. It’s late.”

“mmmm….” Persephone purred. Her eyes were halfway open, and she was still very much intoxicated, smelling of vodka and flowers. She raised one of her hands and gently stroked Hades jaw line, causing him to pause for a moment as he walked.

“easy there, sweetheart,” he said.

Hades entered his home, peeking around. Cerberus woke up and raised his head, questioning their house guest. 

“shhh….” Hades said. “you’ll startle her.” 

He then set Persephone down on a nearby recliner, while he rolled up his sleeves to get a cup of water and a wet towel. 

“…. You’ve had quite a bit to drink, it seems.” He said to her. “you need to drink some water, or you’ll have a really fucked up hangover tomorrow.” 

“…mmmkay,” she whispered.

Hades held the cup to her lips for her to take a few sips of water. Gently, he stroked Persephone’s cheek, and she held his hand as he did, looking at him with her eyes halfway open, giving a small smile. 

“let’s get you in bed, dear. I have a guest room that you can stay in.” 

He scooped her up in his arms again gently, and Persephone playfully tugged at the collar of his shirt. Blue flower petals fell from her head onto his arm and left a light trail behind them, as a light blue flower crown slowly appeared. She bit her bottom lip softly as she peered up at him. Hades was trying to maintain his composure as best as he could with all these gentle touches between the two of them. His blood was rushing with every caress and stroke of her skin on his. But no matter how much he desired her; it would be morally wrong for him to respond to her advances. 

Then again…... she’s making advances towards him? Are these genuine? Hades chalked it up to the alcohol making her feel a type of way. There’s no way she’d want him for real, he thought.

Entering his guest bedroom, with the turquoise and blue flowers trailed behind them, he gently laid Persephone on the bed. 

“I’m going to take your shoes off now,” he said. “you’ll get sores on your feet if you sleep in them.” 

He went to the foot of the bed and knelt to take off her sparkling silver shoes. As he went to remove her second shoe, Persephone sat up slightly, resting her body weight on her elbows as she playfully took one foot and stroked her toes on Hades chest. He inhaled sharply, as this was almost torture. Looking up at her, he lost breath for a moment. Her dress had ridden up a little bit with her resting her foot upon him, and her thighs were fully exposed. He caught a glimpse of a lace white thong as she took her second foot and placed it behind his neck, trying to pull him closer. Persephone seemed almost as if she were aroused. But by what? It couldn’t be him. 

Hades let Persephone bring him slightly closer before he stopped himself. 

“easy there, love,” he said. “this really isn’t the…. time….” 

Persephone continued to stare into his eyes as she let her other foot drop from his chest to his waist, playing with his pants that were still unbuckled. Gods, he completely forgot to finish clasping the buttons once he realized that she was in the car.

“…… are you sure,” she said seductively. She stroked his dick from outside of his pants with her toes and it sprang to life, pressing against the zipper with urgency.

Hades panicked. His heart was beating so loud, he could hear it and feel it in this throat.

“sweetheart, you’ve had a bit to drink. I’m sure that you just are feeling good because of the liquor…. You really, _really_ need to get your rest.”

Whining a bit, Perse sat up to get under the covers. Hades sat next to her to tuck her in. 

Suddenly, she pounced on him, and wrapped her arms around him to pull him close. He was so shocked he didn’t realize it at first, until she flicked her tongue around his earlobe.   
“I could make _you _feel good too,” she breathed into his ear, as she licked and sucked on it… Hades moaned a bit, and Persephone moved her oral assault down to his neck, licking gently and nibbling as she inhaled deeply, sucking on his neck harder. 

“you smell so good,” she said…. Persephone then took her free hand and intertwined her fingers with Hades, as she gave light kisses on his neck. Eventually, she went to kiss him on his lips, and he took one finger to hers to stop her. Leaning against one another forehead to forehead, nose to nose, he gently stroked her face with his free hand, as she tightened her grip on the hand of his that she held. He let go of her hand and put another finger to her lips.

“Persephone….” he stuttered. “I…. I don’t….”

Persephone then opened her mouth slightly to lick the finger of his that was resting on her lips. Giving it a full slurp all the way down his knuckles, and then out again, as if it were a dick…. 

A quick flashback of the night at Demeter’s entered his head. Those pretty pink lips moving up and down his shaft. Hades bit his bottom lip as Persephone sucked on his finger again, moaning softly.

“…...please, Daddy?” she asked, swirling her tongue around his fingertips. Hades felt his rock-hard cock bursting to be released from his pants… There’s nothing more that he wanted, than to bury himself within her and pound her pussy into oblivion.

He cupped her face gently. 

“it wouldn’t be right,” he whispered. “I wouldn’t be a real man; I wouldn’t be a real King if I took advantage of you like this.” 

Persephone sighed.

Hades reached over to get the wet towel he had brought and wiped her brow a little bit.

“get some rest, sweetness. I’m going to sleep now.” 

Persephone let her face linger in his hand as he stroked her face gently, until Hades eventually took his hand away and stood up. He had to walk away now, or he wouldn’t be able to resist her advances any further.

“_there’s no way a Goddess like her is horny for a geezer like me,_” Hades thought to himself. “…. But it’s my fault that she’s here. I look at her, and then she’s in my backseat? Who would—”

He then remembered Aphrodite was in the balcony the same time that he laid eyes on Persephone. 

It made sense then. He said aloud that she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite. It’s a faux pas to compare goddesses to one another. But he couldn’t help it. Persephone was stunning.

Hades walked down the hallway to his bedroom and removed his clothes to change into some pajama’s. Thinking of how Persephone came on to him made his dick harden again. But it must be the alcohol. There’s no way she would want him. 

Dismissing his thoughts, he went to bed peacefully. 

*

It was morning. Persephone rolled over and opened her eyes, amidst a sea of blankets, her hair, and blue flower petals. She sat up and stretched, then realized that her head was pounding.

“Gaia, how much did I have to drink last night?” she said aloud. Looking around the room, she noted the dark blue and grey décor, taking in her surroundings.

Eventually, her gaze went to a cup of water and a few Tylenol on the nightstand next to her, with a note saying, “in case you need them – H.” 

That’s right. She’s in the underworld. She saw Hades at the party from afar the night before. She remembered how excited she was to see him, but tried her best to play it cool, so all she did was wave at him. She took the note, tracing his handwriting with her fingers, and smiled. Taking the Tylenol and drinking some water, she got up out of bed, leaving a trail of blue flower petals behind her. 

“might as well explore a little bit,” Persephone thought to herself, as she quietly exited the room.

Hades woke up, with the strongest hard on he had in a while. It literally made a tent in his comforter; it was so strong. Persephone was only a few rooms down, and all he could think about was how he wanted to make love to her. She made several advances on him last night, and he wanted her desperately… but she was drunk. Some people get horny when they’re intoxicated; perhaps Persephone was that type too? Regardless, his dick was hard, and he didn’t want to touch himself and run any kind of risk of exposure again. She was in the back seat of his car the last time he pleased himself; Hades didn’t need Persephone to think that he was some kind of creep. 

Getting out of his bed, Hades decided that maybe he could clear his thoughts with a quick mid-morning swim. Changing into swim trunks, and trying to hide his massive hard on, he went down the hallway to go take a dip in his pool. The water was the perfect temperature and brisk enough to calm him down, as he did several laps around his pool.

Persephone wandered around Hades home, peeking at the various things he had amidst his rooms. A variety of books, paintings, sculptures and tapestries could be found at virtually every turn. Walking into a foyer, she saw Hades’ button up shirt resting on a chair and decided to put it on, her arms barely reaching the ends of the sleeves. Smiling to herself, Persephone sat herself in that chair to thumb through a book she had taken off the shelf, when Cerberus wandered into the room. 

“oh hi!” she greeted him.

Cerberus growled, and then transformed into his full three headed demon dog form. 

His bark thundered through the room, as Persephone stood up quietly.

“oh, come now, I’m not dangerous,” Persephone said quietly.

Cerberus barked again, which was almost like a roar. He leaned one of his heads in closely to Persephone, sniffing her, when suddenly, a blue hand booped him on the nose.

Hades stood behind Persephone, glistening still with beads of water from the pool. The second he heard Cerberus growl, he ran down the hallway, not even taking a moment to change clothes or dry off. His hair was tousled still from the water, and his trunks fit him snugly.

Cerberus transformed into his normal dog form immediately, and Hades leaned in closely. 

“bad dog,” he said. “What have I told you about being mean to guests? Go outside and think about your naughty behavior.”

Cerberus hung his head and walked outside somberly. Hades then turned to Persephone.

“I’m so sorry about that. He gets overly excited about being a guard dog.”

“oh its’ fine,” she said. “he’s protecting his home, I understand.”

“would you like something else to drink?” Hades offered.  
“that’d be nice,” Persephone responded. 

She followed him to the kitchen, where he poured her a glass of orange juice. 

“some vitamin C will really help with a hangover,” he told her. He made himself a cup of coffee.

Leaning against his kitchen counter, most of the water had dried off, but he looked like a true work of art. His muscles were toned, and Persephone found her eyes looking him all over… taking note of how his swim trunks rested slightly below the v of his abdomen.

“aren’t you cold?” she asked, never moving her eyes.

“eh, not really,” Hades responded. “I’m used to the temperatures of the underworld. But I see you found some extra warmth.” He then tugged at the cuff of the shirt Persephone was wearing. She giggled.

Looking at her in the sunlight was a remarkable sight. Persephone seemed to glow in the sun rays, and she had a blue flower crown adorning her head. Blue petals were everywhere at this point. The shirt of Hades that she wore was only partially buttoned, but the ends of the shirt came below that of her dress, covering her thighs. She looked almost as if she had woken up next to him, after a night of making love. Persephone sipped her juice quietly.

“Thank you for the juice, and the water and Tylenol,” she said.   
“no worries,” Hades responded. “it was the least I could do, given that you got here by some …... eh. Odd circumstances, I suppose.”  
“my memory is a little hazy on that, actually. How did I get here again?”

“I think that someone played a prank on the both of us.” Hades avoided her eyes with that statement.

“but why in Tartarus would someone do that?” she asked. “I remember being at the party, I remember dancing, I remember seeing you for a minute, and then I remember drinking with Eros and Aphrodite. I know I got here somehow I just don’t know…... _how_.”

Hades sipped his coffee and exhaled a sigh.

“…. I may have said that I …... thought that you were more beautiful than Aphrodite.” 

Persephone’s eyes widened, and a big smile crept upon her face. Hades was still trying to avoid looking her in the eye. 

“that is an astonishing revelation,” she said, stepping closer to him. “Thank you for taking care of me. But I’ve imposed such a burden upon you, and you haven’t even told me your name.”

Hades then looked at her and almost spat out his coffee.   
“surely you know who I am.”

“did you introduce yourself?” Persephone said coyly.

Hades rolled his eyes, and then extended his hand.

“Salutations. I am Aidoneus, or Hades. King of the Underworld and the God of the Dead.”

“Greetings,” Persephone responded, shaking his hand. “I am Kore, or Persephone. Goddess of Spring.” 

As their handshake ended, Persephone raised her hand with a soft pink glow. Hades raised his, with a similar blue glow, and a brief exchange began between the two of them.

In that instant, electricity flowed. Hades saw brief visions of himself flashing before his eyes, but from someone else’s view. A pink butterfly was near him in every frame that he saw, that went at rapid speed until the last vision he saw, of his own body writhing in pleasure from someone. Someone was sucking his dick feverishly, looking at him from below his torso. It looked like the pink flower nymph from Demeter’s. No, wait. That was a dream, right? Was that Persephone? Did that really happen?

Hades broke their connection and stepped back for a moment. Persephone looked at him, still smiling. 

He returned her gaze, smiling, but caught himself. 

“…. Have we met before?” he asked.

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this chapter to be more of what we all wanted to happen that morning after the party.


End file.
